The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/International
The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2000. Brazilian Portuguêse * Ariel - Marisa Leal (speaking) * Ariel - Kiara Sasso (singing) * Príncipe Eric - Garcia Júnior * Melody - Larissa Cardoso * Sebastian - Eduardo Amir * Sabidao (Scuttle) - Mário Monjardim * Rei Tritao - Pietro Mário * Morgana - Nádia Carvalho * Ressaca (Undertow) - Jorge Vasconcellos * Tip - Isaac Schneider * Dash - Mauro Ramos * Linguado criança (young Flounder) - Caio Cesar * Linguado (Flounder) - Robson Richers * Grimsby - Orlando Drummond * Louis - Telmo Perle Munch * Carlotta - Yeda Alvim * Clapio e Alfio (Cloak and Dagger) - Mauro Ramos * Mamae Pinguim - Miriam Ficher Czech * Ariel - Jana Mařasová * Melody - Klára Jandová (speaking) * Melody - Nikola Šobichová (singing) * Morgana - Valérie Zawadská * Blesk (Tip) - Martin Sobotka (speaking) * Blesk (Tip) - Martin Šebestík (singing) * Hrom (Dash) - Zbyšek Pantůček * Postrach (Undertow) - Jan Schánilec * Sebastián - Zdeněk Hruška * Král Triton - Bohumil Švarc * Prins Erik - Saša Rašilov * Rudolf (Scuttle) - Radovan Vaculík * Šupinka (Flounder) - Jiří Ptáčník * Kuchař Louis (Chef Louis) - Petr Pospíchal * Grimsby - Dalimil Klapka * Karlota (Carlotta) - Jana Altmannová * Choir Down to the sea & Here on land and sea: Richard Mašek, Dušan Kollár, Ludmila Genzerová, Martin Šebestík, Olga Mašková & Alena Rychetská * Additional voices: Alice Dvořáková, Vilém Udatný, Vojtěch Rohlíček, Šimon Štěpán, Dominik Dvořák, Miloslav Študent, Tomáš Racek, Pavel Kříž, Matěj Štěpán, Jan Maxián & Adéla Pristášová Danish * Ariel - Louise Fribo * Morgana - Grethe Mogensen * Prins Erik - Lars Thiesgaard * Melody - Maja Even Ulstrup * Sebastian - Lasse Lunderskov * Skralde (Scuttle) - Henrik Koefoed * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Torben Sekov * Tim (Tip) - Ole Boisen * Karl (Dash) - Tom Jensen * Undestrøm (Undertow) - Peter Aude * Cloak & Dagger - Jens Jacob Tychsen * Louis - Steen Springborg * Grimsby - Paut Huttel * Laura (Carlotta) - Jette Sievertsen * Additional voices: Annevig Schelde Ebbe, Helle Henning, Jasper Spanning, Julian Christian Thiesgaard Kellerman, Mads Saetter-Lassen, Malene Nordtorp, Niclas Mortensen, Per Spangsberg, Peter Roschke, Philip Knudsen, Rosalinde Mynster, Trine Dandgaard & Uri Pais Dutch * Ariel - Laura Vlasblom * Melody - Lizemijn Libgott * Morgana - Marjolijn Touw * Toon (Undertow) - Victor van Swaay * Hacker en Zuur (Cloack and Dagger) - Fred Meijer * Koning Triton (King Triton) - Huib Broos * Prins Erik - Albert Verlinde * Sebastiaan - Freddy Gumbs * Botje (Flounder) - Jon van Eerd * Jutter (Grimsby) - John Kraaykamp Jr. * Louis - Filip Bolluyt * Charlotta - Marjolein Algera Finnish * Ariel - Nina Tapio * Sebastian - Antti Pääkkönen * Melody - Emmi Pakkanen * Morgana - Ulla Tapaninen * Viemäri (Undertow) - Puntti Valtonen * Joonas (Scuttle) - Jukka Voutilainen * Kuningas Triton (King Triton) - Esa Saario * Hip (Tip) - Taisto Oksanen * Hoi (Dash) - Jarkko Tiainen * Prinssi Eric (Prince Eric) - Jyri Ojaluoma * Pärsky (Flounder) - Petteri Halmela * Kokki Louis (Louie) - Matti Ranin * Lotta (Carlotta) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu French * Ariel - Claire Guyot (speaking) * Ariel - Marie Galey (singing) * Mélodie - Nathalie Fauran * Sébastien - Christophe Peyroux * Morgana - Nicheline Dax * Eurêka (Scuttle) - Gérard Hernandez * Le roi Triton - Jean Davy * Tip - Laurent Gerra (speaking) * Flash (Dash) - Laurent Gerra (speaking) * Tip - Jean-Claude Donda (singing) * Flash (Dash) - Renaud Marx (singing) * Éric - Bruno Choel (speaking) * Mordicus (Undertow) - Jacques Frantz * Raie et Moulade (Cloak and Dagger) - Emmanuel Curtil * Polochon (Flounder) - Cédric Dumond * Chef Louis - Marc Alfos * Grimsby - Jacques Herlin (speaking) * Grimsby - Patrick Rocca (singing) * Carlotta - Claude Chantal French Canadian * Ariel - Violette Chauveau (speaking) * Ariel - Nancy Fortin (singing) * Mélodie - Geneviève Déry (speaking) * Mélodie - Élizabeth Blouin-Brathwaite (singing) * Sébastien - Widemir Normil (speaking) * Sébastien - Michel Comeau (singing) * Morgana - Sophie Faucher * Écoutille (Scuttle) - Luc Durand * Le roi Triton - Yves Massicotte * Tip - Manuel Tadros (speaking) * Tip - Mario Fraser (singing) * Dash - Pierre Verville * Éric - Pierre Auger (speaking) * Éric - Alain Couture (singing) * Requinot (Undertow) - Daniel Lesourd * Les Barboues - Joel Legendre * Barbotteur (Flounder) - Gilbert Lachance * Chef Louis - Vincent Davy * Amédée (Grimsby) - Jean Brousseau * Carlotta - Arlette Sanders German * Arielle - Anna Carlsson (speaking) * Arielle - Naomi van Dooren (singing) * Melody - Farina Brock (speaking) * Melody - Debby van Dooren (singing) * Tip - Gerald Schaale (speaking) * Tip - Bernd Simon (singing) * Top (Dash) - Jan Odle (speaking) * Top (Dash) - Tommy Amper * Eric - Jan Josef Liefers * Morgana - Beate Hasenau * Treibgut (Undertow) - Tilo Schmitz * Sebastian - Ron Williams * Scuttle - Hartmut Neugebauer * König Triton (King Triton) - Jochen Striebeck * Fabius (Flounder) - Dominik Auer * Grimsby - Thomas Reiner * Chef Louis - Walter von Hauff * Carlotta - Uschi Wolff * Cloak und Dagger - Helmut Krauss Icelandic * Aríel - Valgerður Guðnadóttir * María (Melody) - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir * Morgana - Margrét Vilhjálmsdóttir * Sæfinnur (Sebastian) - Egill Ólafsson * Hip (Tip) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson * Haps (Dash) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Kónungur Tríton (King Triton) - Jóhann Sigurðarson * Ódrattur (Undertow) - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Eiríkur (Eric) - Baldur Trausti Hreinsson * Flumbri (Flounder) - Gunnar Hansson * Skutull (Scuttle) - Örn Árnason * Louis - Bergþór Pálsson * Karotta (Carlotta) - Guður Rúnarsfóttir * Grímur (Grimsby) - Baldwin Halldórsson * Additional voices: Jakob Þór Einarsson, Sigurður Sigurjónsson, Sigrún Waage, Steindór Grétar Jónnson, Harpa Stefándóttir, Tinna Finnbogadóttir & Eyþór Rúnar Eiríksson Italian * Ariel - Paola Valentini (speaking) * Ariel - Renata Fusco (singing) * Sebastian - Ronny Grant * Melody - Perla Liberatori (speaking) * Melody - Miriam Calzolari (singing) * Morgana - Sonia Scotti * Scuttle - Marco Mete * Re Tritone - Bruno Alessandro * Tip - Fabrizio Vidale * Dash - Danilo De Girolamo * Eric - Vittorio De Angelis * Undertow - Massimo Corvo * Flounder - Davide Perino * Chef Louis - Vittorio Amandola * Grimsby - Valerio Ruggeri * Carlotta - Ida Sansone * Bel ragazzo - Daniele Raffaeli * Sirena (Mermaid) - Veronica Puccio Japanese * Melody - Emiri Nakayama * Ariel - Mayumi Suzuki * Morgana - Masami Hisamoto * Sebastian - Koichi Yamadera * Scuttle - Tetsuo Goto * King Triton - Taro Ishida * Tip - Wataru Takagi * Dash - Chafurin * Eric - Kazuhiko Inoue * Undertow - Banjou Ginga * Flounder - Nobutoshi Kanna * Louie - Hiroshi Iwasaki * Grimsby - Joji Yanami * Carlotta - Mami Horikoshi * Mama Penguin - Mami Horikoshi * Sweetie - Fujiko Takimoto * Handsome boy - Yuu Hayashi * Additional voices: Megumi Tano, Yuki Masuda, Masakazu Suzuki, Takashi Onozuka and Tomohiro Nishimura Mexican Spanish * Ariel - Cony Madera (speaking) * Ariel - Isela Sotelo (singing) * Melody - Cynthia Chong (speaking) * Melody - Denisse Lara (singing) * Sebastián - Humberto Vélez (speaking) * Sebastián - Moisés Luis (singing) * Eric - Sergio Gutiérrez (speaking) * Eric - Antonio Benavides (singing) * Morgana - Joana Brito * Resaca (Undertow) - Gabriel Pingarrón * Rey Tritón (King Triton) - Guillermo Romano * Tip - Eduardo Tejedo * Dash - Rubén Cerda * Scuttle - Víctor Mares * Flounder - Ernesto Lezama * Grimsby - Víctor Mares (speaking) * Grimsby - Francisco López (singing) * Chef Louis - Alejandro Mayén * Carlotta - Ada Morales * Pado y Deco (Cloak and Dagger) - Mario Filio * Additional voices: Uraz Huerta, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Alondra Hidalgo, Gabriel Ramos, Maru Guerrero, Lupita Leal, Moisés Iván Mora, Eduardo Giaccardi and Marco Portillo Norwegian * Ariel - Guri Schanke * Prins Erik (Prince Eric) - Kåre Conradi * Melody - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Sebastian - Helge Jordal * Morgana - Frøydis Armand * Svimse (Scuttle) - Anders Halto * Kong Triton (King Triton) - Knut Risan * Tipp (Tip) - Kim Fangen * Rask (Dash) - Morten Rudå * Malstrøm (Undertow) - Sverre Bentzen * Fomle (Flounder) - Eirik Espolin Johnson * Louis - Karl Sundby * Grimsby - Helge Reiss * Charlotta (Carlotta) - Anne Marit Jacobsen * Additional voices: Rolf Magne Schmidt Asser, Guri Alfstad, Eigil Berg, Eirik Bøhn Berntsen, Petter Brathole, Emilie Grønsund, Kari-Ann Grønsund, Heidi Svendsen, Svein Tindberg & Christine Meyer Swedish * Ariel - Myrra Malmberg * Melody - Nathalie Famili * Sebastian - Anders Öjebo * Morgana - Eva-Britt Strandberg * Triton - Ingemar Carlehed * Frack (Tip) - Kalle Selander * Späck (Dash) - Fredrik Berling * Eric - Tomas Hanzon * Underström (Undertow) - Jan Åström * Blunder (Flounder) - Johan Svensson * Måsart (Scuttle) - Per Eggers * Louis - Roger Storm * Grimsby - Gunnar Uddén * Carlotta - Monica Forsberg * Additional voices: Tomas Futvoye, Stefan Berglund, Jessica Andersson, Jasmine Wigartz, Hanna Storm-Nielsen, Eddie Endre, Christian Jernbro, Blenda Nyman, Anton Mencin & Lizette Pålsson. Category:Disney International dubs